


Watch The World Explode (From Underneath Your Glow)

by unlockedlips



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP, Past Drug Addiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Promise, but not in a gross way, no beta we die like men, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockedlips/pseuds/unlockedlips
Summary: Sobriety is hard. The summer is hot. Water is wet. And Klaus really wants to fuck Ben. What else is new?





	Watch The World Explode (From Underneath Your Glow)

Sobriety was hard.

It meant feeling things, and Klaus had so carefully spent the better part of his life avoiding feeling much of anything. But now with the apocalypse averted, with the timeline fixed, with Ben alive and Five in a body more suited for a thirty year old man, he had to feel things again. Gone were the days of blissful aloofness at the hands of whatever poison he could pump into his veins. The pockets full of pills were now filled with hard candies he obsessively sucked on to will the cravings away. Every loose floorboard, every hidden bookshelf, every space between boxspring and mattress was empty, no longer full of secret baggies full of white powder and rolled joints and clean syringes and whatever the fuck else he used to use. He was truly, remarkably sober for the first time in his adult life, and it fucking sucked.

Of course he had known prior to this that he was an addict, that he depended on drugs to cope with living, that he had a goddamn problem punctuated by just how often he overdosed, but he never truly realized just how much the drugs masked until he was thrust into a world far more vibrant than he ever remembered it being. It was overwhelming. It was agony. It was both terrifying and exhilarating in a way that made his skin clammy and his hands tremble. 

Years of ignoring every feeling, good or bad, and every thought that did not serve him meant that his emotions were totally unregulated. They were a storm that was always brewing inside of him. They built and built on each other, creating heavy clouds that fogged his brain and took up the empty space between his ribs until something small and inconsequential sent him off. The worst part was that he never knew which emotion would come pouring out of him. Sometimes Vanya would say something just funny enough to make him outwardly laugh and instead of spreading infectious giggles, tears would stream down his cheeks. Other times Diego would check on him to make sure he was taking care of himself, and the sudden bloom of warmth in his chest would make him bust out in unrighteous anger. He was a ticking time bomb. 

But he had expected this which meant it was easier to endure.

What he never expected was how numb he had become to physical sensations. Everything felt like it was too much in a way that made his toes curl inside of his heeled boots. Scalding bathwater slid across his skin so deliciously that he could spend hours in the tub. Every bite of his mother’s cooking (another revived family member thanks to Five’s immaculate calculations) was a burst of flavor that had him salivating over the dinner table, always hungry for more and more and more. And touch? Oh, his skin had never been so sensitive. The barest of brushes against his skin was enough to set him off. Some days even the weight of his clothing on his skin became too much. His old hedonistic lifestyle had nothing on how fucking luscious everything was to him now. And just like that, he was addicted all over again, only this time, it was to life, and he was starving from years of having denied himself.

It was summer in the Hargreeves’ mansion now. The rainy northern spring had given way to a record breaking heat that was both welcomed and oppressive. And true to their luck, the air conditioning had broken in the peak of July. Built from stone and concrete and brick, the mansion became a glorified oven, keen on baking them from the inside out. Luther had called the best HVAC repair company in the city, but even they were perplexed by the intricacies of the central air unit Reginald had installed to keep it cool. It wouldn’t do to have his prodigies dying of heat stroke in the middle of sparring after all. Weeks of suffering in the sweltering heat had them all delirious. They spent hundreds of dollars on window units and standing fans that did nothing to quell the sun’s glare, and Klaus? Klaus was going mad from it all. 

No amount of fresh lemonade he gulped eased the way his veins began to burn. His baths were replaced with ice cold showers that made his skin erupt in a plethora of goosebumps. He had discarded just about every single article of clothing he could get away with before Allison called him indecent and had begun to favor a pair of mini shorts that set low on his hips and not much else. Skin. There was more skin on display in their household than at the local strip joints at this point, and fuck, but that wasn’t helping the heat rising inside of him.

How long had it been since he’d seen so much skin uncovered and flushed red? How long had it been since he had felt the slick slide of two bodies covered in sweat as they moved against each other in tandem? How long had it been since the heat boiled over into something hotter, something all consuming and perfect?

It was impossible to think of anything else as the days continued, and nothing gave him the relief he so desperately longed for. The feeling of his hand as it traveled down his body behind the closed door of his room only reminded him of what it felt like to be touched by others, hands that were stronger, hands that bruised and battered his skin. Hands that took what they wanted and gave nothing in return. He wanted something else now. Something softer, something that made him feel the way dew drops must feel as the morning rays of sun made them evaporate into fog at dawn. He was frustrated, left wanting, nerve endings too alive, and all he wanted was to feel numb again if only for some relief. 

That’s how he found himself up in Ben’s attic room, lounging haphazardly on the edge of his brother’s too small bed. See, Ben understood his predicament in ways that his siblings couldn’t grasp though they all tried. Klaus had spent years walking the tightrope between the living and the dead, teetering precariously over the line with his many benders that left him unconscious on the streets and at the mercy of strangers. And Ben had walked a parallel path though his feet had been firmly planted on one side. Death, he had told Klaus once, was cold. Death was unfeeling and objective. It did not care about wants and desires, about dreams. Those were left for the people who could rise with the morning, and Ben, after all those years, had become accustomed to freezing. 

Now here he was, suddenly thrust into the living world, just as overwhelmed as Klaus. Together they forged a solidarity born out of necessity. When Ben craved the kind of silence found only in limbo, he’d rest his head in Klaus’s lap and let him lull him to sleep with his trembling fingers curled in his hair. And when Klaus needed a break from the onslaught of sensations, Ben helped bring him down by reading to him from the philosophical books he tended to favor. And that’s exactly what he was doing now to try and ease the wild look in Klaus’s eyes.

Klaus flipped onto his back and sighed against the scratchiness of Ben’s cotton sheets that caught on his damp skin. It had been an hour since he started to listen to Ben’s steady voice recount all the ways in which time was a man-made construct and still he itched, he craved, he wanted. Everything was distracting him. The scent of the apple blossom shampoo Ben used every morning, the sight of his mussed hair that stuck out in all directions from pushing it off of his clammy forehead, the resulting thought of being the one to run his hands through that hair, to grip it, to tug on it and…

God he needed to get laid.

That’s what it all boiled down to. The base, primal need to fuck. To get fucked. To lose himself in carnal desires and not think for one goddamn second about how hot he was. He needed it or else he was going to relapse, he was going to use and throw this newfound chance to do things the right way right into the proverbial dumpster. Ben had told him once that if it ever got too bad Klaus should come to him, let him help for once instead of letting his cravings control him. And that was why Klaus decided to see just how far Ben was willing to go to help stop him from giving in. 

“Have you ever had sex?” Klaus interrupted Ben without warning, and much to his brother’s credit, Ben didn’t stutter as he whipped around to stare down at Klaus with wide eyes.

“Did your brain finally melt or something? Because I’m pretty sure you just asked me if I was still a virgin, and I know there’s no way I heard you right.” Ben snapped the book shut, seemingly sensing that reading time was put on indefinite hold until Klaus explained himself.

“Oh come on,” Klaus insisted. “Answer the question, Benny. Have you ever bumped bellies with the finer sex? Or either sex, for that matter. Though I suppose that doesn’t count those of us who identify as neither. What about bumping uglies? Have you ever done the horizontal tango? To put it in simpler terms, Ben, have you ever fucked? Inquiring minds would like to know.” 

Klaus watched, rapt as ever, as the heat-flushed glow on Ben’s cheeks grew deeper, spreading down the column of his throat to highlight a bead of sweat that got caught in the crevice of his collarbone. Klaus licked his lips, imagining the burst of salt from dipping in to taste it for himself. Would Ben’s skin be as sweet as his demeanor? 

“That’s it. You’ve finally lost your mind. Only took you thirty years. Wait till the others find out.” Ben looked away, but Klaus never knew when to give up, always needling till he got what he wanted, always digging into fresh wounds no matter how much they bled. 

“So you’re a virgin. Who cares. That’s not what I’m interested in,” Klaus moved to sit up, to tug on his brother’s black wife-beater to get his attention. When did Ben grow into this new body, full of life? Lean muscles twisted under his skin as he moved away from Klaus’s touch, closer to the wooden headboard of his bed, and Klaus wanted to know just what those newly defined muscles could do.

“What I want to know,” he whispered, leaning in close enough to feel the way Ben’s skin radiated heat onto his already overheated body, “is if you’ve ever thought about fucking since coming back to life. Come on, you’ve had to have thought about it once or twice.” Klaus’s voice was low, a deep grumble in his chest that betrayed his intentions. “I know you used to watch me with those other guys. You must have been so curious. I could tell you what it was like, if you want me to. All you’d have to do is ask.”

“Shut up,” Ben hissed between his clenched teeth, hands curling into tight fists on his knees, but his voice wavered, and Klaus knew he had won already. A moment of silence passed between them, heavy like the humidity before an afternoon thunderstorm before Ben broke. “I’ve… I’ve thought about it. A lot. But I… I’m scared.”

The admission was a quiet surprise, one that managed to push Klaus’s needs aside for a moment because Ben? Ben didn’t deserve to feel anything but good now that he was alive again. And if he was scared, then Klaus needed to fix it.

“Scared? Of what?” he pushed, covering a tightly wound fist with his own hand. He watched as Ben tried to work through his thoughts. His brow furrowed, his tongue worked behind his closed lips, his eyes closed in frustration. 

“Scared because the only person I’ve thought of like that might not want me back.”

And oh, that was something Klaus had never considered, that Ben had already carved out this new part of his life and left Klaus in the dark. Klaus reeled back, withdrawing his hand like he had been stung. Here, he had thought it was just the two of them like it had been in those darker days as if Ben would waste his second chance on someone as fucked up as him, someone who had very nearly succeeded in seducing his own brother in his desperate need to get off. 

“Well, I… Ben… you see, I’m sure…” Klaus stammered, hand going to rub the back of his neck nervously. This was not at all what he had planned, and his stomach churned, turning sour at the thought that he was being left behind. “I’m sure they… want you. I mean, shit, look at you. You’re perfect, you know. You’re good and kind and smart and…”

Ben cut him off as abruptly as Klaus had started this with an innocent peck on his lips before pulling away, eyes framed in a haze of rosy pink. Startled, Klaus could only stare at him, dazed and confused, not daring to be hopeful that maybe, just maybe this would end in his favor. LIfe had been so unkind to him leading up to this point that it was hard to believe.

“Do you really think I’m all of those things?” Ben asked shyly. His eyes darted from Klaus’s eyes to his damp lips, and Klaus licked them unconsciously. Huh. They tasted sweet. Like flavored chapstick. “

“Of course I do. I’ve always thought that about you. Since we were kids. Even when you were dead. You were always so… So good and I… fuck, Ben I wanted you then, you know? I knew you were watching me, and I liked it. You were the only reason I could get off. If I had thought… Jesus Christ, you were talking about me, weren’t you? You’re scared I might not want you, but that’s… that’s impossible. How could I not?” Klaus couldn’t stand it any longer, couldn’t waste another moment. He surged forward, hand cupping Ben’s face to pull him forward, maybe a little too roughly to press their kisses together.

The burning inside of him raged to life, engulfing his spine in flames as he forced Ben’s lips apart to nip and taste and finally take. Ben opened up to him willingly, giving him a pretty little moan, timid and breathy, that Klaus swallowed greedily as he carded his fingers through Ben’s hair. “Did you think about me, Benny?” he asked against his lips and playfully pulled Ben’s plush bottom lip between his teeth. “Did you think about me and get off?”

Ben whined, his glazed-over eyes already half-lidded with desire as he vehemently nodded. 

“Tell me, please? I want to know. I need to know.” Klaus shoved his hands under Ben’s tank-top, rendering him speechless for a moment as his fingers traced the hard lines of his stomach and up to the smooth plain of his chest, stopping only to graze over a pert nipple.

“Yes!” Ben gasped. “Yes, okay? Are you happy now? I thought about you. I still do whenever you leave my room. I can’t… I can’t go to sleep unless I get myself off because you always sit so damn close to me and you’re always touching me and you’re… you’re so… god, you’re infuriating.” His tone was indignant even as he leaned into Klaus’s touch, so hungry for more, desperate in a way that mirrored Klaus’s hunger perfectly. 

“How do you think I felt, hm? Watching you parade around in your fucking boxers for the past two weeks. How do you always look so good? It’s not fair, really. But it doesn’t matter because now I’ve got you, and I’m going to give you exactly what you need.” Klaus trailed his lips down from Ben’s to worry at his neck with teeth and tongue, to clean away the sweat and to bruise his virgin skin. Each sound Ben emitted from his swollen, spit-slicked lips helped to tame the wild fire raging inside of his chest, so close to bursting out of him. Rational thought did not belong here with Ben under his hands, and he gave in to the fire, letting it control him as he tore at the fabric of his shirt and discarded it. 

Ben’s hands were everywhere, inexperienced but eager to please as his nails dug into Klaus’s spine to urge him to follow as he lay back against the mattress. The bite of the pain, such a strange juxtaposition to Ben’s pacifist nature, made Klaus groan and bite down hard on Ben’s skin. He needed more. Needed it all. He needed it now or else he was going to fucking explode or his heart was going to give out or he really was going to die of heatstroke.

“Easy,” Ben breathed out, tugging at Klaus’s wild curls to pull him up into a bruising kiss. “You’re okay. I’ll take care of you like I couldn’t before. You don’t have to worry anymore, Klaus.” It was exactly what he needed to hear. The perfect thing to say from the most perfect mouth Klaus had ever kissed. 

He forced himself to slow down, remembering the hurried frenzy his first time had been and the ache he had felt between his legs in the days that followed. He wouldn’t do that to Ben. He would give him a good memory, like he deserved. He’d try for Ben in all the ways he had never truly tried before this very moment.

Shifting to balance his weight on his arms, Klaus found a home between Ben’s legs, slotting against him in a way that made Ben’s knees grip his waist, made him bite down hard on his bottom lip. He was hard, Klaus could feel his cock pressed against his own, and god wasn’t that hot? Knowing his precious Benny wanted him so badly without even truly being touched. Tentatively, he rolled his lips, and Ben’s eyes fluttered shut, a small whimper trapped behind his teeth.

“You like that?” Klaus grinned, no malice in his gentle tease. “It’s okay, no need to get embarrassed now. Go ahead, tell me if you liked it. I want to hear you. How else am I supposed to know what you want?” He reached up to gently press his thumb against Ben’s lip to get him to ease up on his bite, and that’s when Ben fucking knocked the breath right out of him for the second time that night.

Without hesitation, Ben parted his lips and flicked his tongue over the pad of Klaus’s thumb before drawing the digit into his mouth. And the whole time, the whole fucking time, he locked his eyes with Klaus, a knowing look in his blown irises that told Klaus he knew exactly what to do. 

“Oh fuck, Benny, baby, you’re fucking filthy like me, aren’t you?” he groaned and pressed his thumb against the flat of Ben’s tongue. It was tight and hot and wet, and nothing, literally nothing had ever turned him on as much as watching his brother suck at his thumb. Ben grabbed his wrist, popping off of his thumb to swallow down his index and middle finger, swirling his tongue between the two digits, and Klaus’s whole world shifted, turned upside down as his dick twitched, trapped in his too-tight shorts. 

“No,” Ben pulled away to murmur. “I spent a decade watching you with other people. Did you think I was watching just for fun? I was learning, you idiot.” The words were said so fondly that even if Klaus wasn’t in a haze from the heat and lust and the need, he would have stopped from the wave of affection that threatened to choke him. Here was Ben, finally in a position to experience something that had tragically been taken from him so early in life, and instead of trying to enjoy himself, to take for once in his selfless life, he wanted to show Klaus all of the ways he could please him as if he needed to do more than simply exist to make Klaus happy.

Ben went back to work, adding his ring finger so that his lips stretched wide to accommodate them. It was beautiful. It was obscene. It made Klaus’s jaw gape, hanging open as Ben forced Klaus’s fingers down to the back of his throat, choking so softly and spluttering and moaning like a goddamn porn star. Klaus was going to die if this continued on. He was going to burn up before he even got the chance to get them off, and like hell was he going to leave Ben hanging like that.

With a feral groan, Klaus rolled his hips, up and hard, a sharp press that had Ben’s eyes open wide as his mouth fell open, drool leaking down his chin in a pretty strand that glistened in the setting sun. “So pretty, so good, look at you, look at you, Benny boy. You got me so hot I can’t even think, god, if you don’t stop I’m going to come just from your perfect mouth.” And that? That got a devious smirk out of Ben, such a playful look for someone who spent much of his time stoic and pensive. He gave Klaus’s fingers a final suck, followed by a tickling kitten lick before his head fell back against the pillows. 

“Never thought it would be that easy to get you off,” he grinned lazily, running his hands up and down Klaus’s arms, teasing him with the edge of his blunt nails.

“Yeah well things are different now, aren’t they? I’m not the same person I was back then.” Maybe it was a little more defensive than he had intended, but so much had changed since he had let any person fuck him for little more than a pack of smokes. 

“No, you’re not,” Ben agreed. “But I wanted you then the same as I wanted you now. You’re still my favorite.” He tugged at Klaus’s shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss full of all the words that were still left unsaid. Klaus had done terrible things back then, to himself and to Ben. It was a fucking miracle his brother hadn’t left him now, and Klaus would do anything to keep him right where he was, pliant and wanting underneath him.

It was easy to fall back into a rhythm as they kissed. Their lips slid together, joining and parting like they knew this dance already, like they had been doing it for years instead of for a handful of heavy minutes. God knew they should have been doing it if it felt this good. Klaus groaned into his mouth, biting at his lip hard enough that Ben pressed up into him, arching off the bed with a strangled whine. His cock pressed insistently into Klaus’s stomach, and he could feel the damp spot from where the head of it nestled against the fabric of his boxers. 

Enough of the waiting. Enough of the teasing. He wanted to touch Ben, needed to feel his flushed skin under his hand, needed to hear all the pretty little sounds he could make just from being touched alone.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, promise,” he whispered against his lips. With the hand still damp from Ben’s talented mouth, he pulled down Ben’s boxers to mid-thigh and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock where neatly trimmed black curls lie damp from sweat. The look that Ben gave him in that moment would be enough to get him off until the day he dies. He was a work of art, a fucking masterpiece, prettier than all of the paintings hanging up in every museum in the world. Skin shining, thick lashes framing his almond eyes, mouth hanging open and forming a perfect circle as he moaned wantonly into the evening. Klaus could never, never want another after this. He was ruined. Spoiled. He was Ben’s and Ben’s alone.

Slowly, he pumped his hand, watching with fascination as pearly beads of precome gathered, easing the friction on his already slickened skin. Ben tried, he really did try to keep quiet at first, but the more Klaus touched him, the more he let go, the looser his lips became until he was babbling as he fucked up and into Klaus’s grip.

“Oh, oh yes, fuck, Klaus, I… I…” Each sound spurred Klaus on, made him twist his wrist just right, made him experiment with his grip until Ben let out a long groan, toes curling into the sheets under him, and fuck, he wanted more. He wanted it all, wanted everything with Ben. Wanted his dick in Ben’s mouth, wanted Ben to fuck his own, wanted to fuck Ben with his face pressed into the pillow so their siblings wouldn’t hear the cries of pleasure though the sound of the springs groaning underneath them would surely give them away.

He let go of Ben, letting his poor, aching cock rest against his belly, and Ben actually whined, even begged. “Please, please, don’t stop. I can’t… Klaus, please, don’t stop.”

“Shh,” Klaus hushed and moved off of him to quickly peel away the one article of clothing keeping him from what he wanted the most. “I promised to make you feel good, remember? Don’t you trust me?”

“Yeah, god, of course I do. With my life, but I just… I need… I’ve never felt this before and…”

Klaus cut him off with a kiss, tongue-fucking his open mouth until the tension in Ben’s body eased out of him and became a gentle thrum of energy running under his skin.

“Good boy. That’s what you are, right? My good boy.” Ben’s eyes crossed in confusion, in pleasure, like he wasn’t expecting Klaus’s words to elicit such a strong response in his body, and Klaus filed that away to memory, a handy little trick to pull out when he needed Ben on his side. He grabbed Ben’s hand, holding it up in front of Ben’s mouth, palm facing toward him. “Lick it,” he commanded and just like the good boy Klaus said he was, Ben’s velvet tongue licked at his own palm until it was spit-sticky and wet. 

There were few things in life Klaus hadn’t done in bed. He’d taken just about every sized toy up the ass, he’d made his way through the Kama Sutra from front to back with men and women alike, he’d fucked his way through every dealer in a five mile radius, and nothing, literally nothing felt as good as it did when Klaus guided Ben’s hand down to hold both of their cocks at once.

“Like that, yeah, baby, just like that. A little tighter… fuck, yes,” Klaus groaned, moving his hips into the touch. It wasn’t enough, not quite, so he added his own hand to the mix to make a narrow tunnel so that they could do nothing more than rut against each other. Sweat and spit and precome mixed to glide the way, filling the room with filthy sounds that made Ben blush and made Klaus swear. Together, they moved in wild abandon, short rolls of their hips that teetered on the edge of being too hard, too quick, and yet it was everything they could have ever needed. 

Ben began to tremble, to shake, to pant against what Klaus could only assume was his burgeoning orgasm despite the fact that they had only just started. It was unbelievably hot, and Klaus decided he had to tell Ben lest he feel humiliated. He ducked down at first to suck a nasty bruise into the divet of his collarbone before nibbling at his earlobe, breath coming out of his mouth in hot puffs that made Ben moan. 

“You going to come already, Ben? You waited so long for me, baby, I was an idiot. I should’ve done something back before you died. Should have done something the moment you came back. But it doesn’t matter. I’m here now, and I promise you, I’m going to make you come again and again and again. So it’s okay, you can stop holding on. You’ve got nothing to prove to me.” He punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust and Ben sobbed as he painted his stomach, his chest with spurts of his come. Tears beaded in his eyes, spilled over as he continued to move, chasing what was probably his first and only climax, and even when he went soft, he didn’t stop. Instead he pushed Klaus’s hand away and took over, getting a punishing rhythm that must have had his wrist screaming in protest.

Klaus’s orgasm hit with an intensity he never could have imagined. Maybe it was because it was his first time fucking around while sober, or maybe it was because the heat had truly made him delirious. That’s what he was going to tell himself when he came down from this dangerous high, but he knew the truth. It was because of the way Ben looked up at him as he worked so desperately to make Klaus feel good, with a resolute determination that spoke volumes to just how committed he was to taking care of his brother. It was the blissed out way Ben stared at him, the way he forced himself to pay attention to every twitch of Klaus’s mouth, to every breathy moan that escaped his lips, always calculating and learning so that he could prove his worth again and again. It was because Ben was perfect that Klaus came, spilling over his hand and choking on the fire that threatened to pour from his mouth. 

He collapsed on top of Ben, the fire burnt out, the hunger finally sated for once, and he reveled in this feeling of being full, of being fulfilled. He could have stayed like that all night, breathing in their scent of sex and sweat like it was the most expensive bottle of perfume he owned. In fact, that was exactly what he was planning on doing until he fell asleep, but it seemed like Ben had other plans.

“Ugh, get off of me. It’s too hot now. I feel like I can’t breathe,” Ben groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes so that Klaus couldn’t see the emotion swimming behind them while he pushed at Klaus with his other hand. Klaus rolled off of him and he grimaced at the sticky mess smeared all over his body.

“Oh, I see. You only wanted me for my dick, huh? But as soon as it gets a little hot and sticky, suddenly you’re too grossed out for a cuddle. Honestly, I feel so used.” He laughed and Ben threw a pillow at him that bounced off of his face and landed on the floor of his bedroom.

“Shut up. I’m serious. I feel disgusting. Well… I mean I also feel really good because holy shit that was amazing but… I need a shower. An ice cold one. And water. And a nap. In that order.” Ben lifted his arm just a smidge to peer at Klaus and his face lit up with a coy smile. “You wouldn’t want to join me, would you?”

“Me? No, not at all. See I have no qualms with stewing in my own filth for hours while I cook inside of my own home.” Sarcasm dripped from his words but Ben wasn’t laughing, so Klaus gave in with a defeated smile of his own. “Alright, fine, fine, I’d love to take a shower with you. Only if you promise to let me turn up the heat a little. And I certainly don’t mean the temperature because that might actually kill us at this point.”

Ben rolled his eyes even as he stood to tug his boxers back up. “You’re absolutely insatiable,” he accused, and Klaus kneeled on the bed so that he could draw Ben back into a final kiss.

“You have absolutely no idea just how absolutely right you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a quick one shot idea. I thought it would be a maximum of 2k words. ha... hahah.... hahaha four hours later and I'm wondering why the hell I even bother trying to write something short. anyway, hope you enjoyed my rambling porn. thanks for reading. tell me if you liked it or if you want me to write more of these two


End file.
